


Grumpy Birthday Boy

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Incest, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun gets a surprise visit from Chosaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Birthday Boy

“ACHOO!” Jun Manjoume noisily blew his nose for what had to be the billionth time. Even using the aloe and lotion-coated tissues couldn’t keep the sensitive skin going red from all of the rubbing. “Di’it hafta be un mah bi’thday?” he whined as much as a hoarse voice would let him.  
“You’re sixteen, not six,” Chosaku announced as he entered the room. “I could hear your whiny voice in the hallway.” Jun blinked in surprise.  
“Wha’ya doin’ ‘ome?”  
“The office is quiet and Shoji called to tell me you were sick,” he explained as he placed a tray laden with various things onto the bedside table.  
“‘ike he cares,” Jun grumbled then sneezed again.  
“He does care, Grumpy Bear.”  
“Dun ‘all me dat!”

Chosaku snickered and checked his youngest brother’s temperature. “Not too bad, only a little high. Medicine then food.”  
“Yuck.”  
“Hush, it’s not like you can taste anything with your nose that stuffed up.”  
“Sa’s you.” The man’s smirk never disappeared even as Jun glared at him with his puffy eyes.  
“Don’t you have anything better than that to say to your loving brother?” Jun gave his nose a good blowing, managing to somewhat clear his sinuses.  
“Yah. If a train leaves Chi’ago at three an’ ‘nother train leaves Nashville at four, at wha’ time will you stop bein’ annoyin’?”

The eldest Manjoume brother put the bottle of liquid drug down before he doubled over laughing. Jun stuck his tongue out at him then quietly took his medicine. It irritated him that Chosaku was right about him not being able to really taste it, although what he could taste was vaguely unpleasant.

Chosaku sat next to Jun and slid the tray over. “Eat your soup, you’ll feel better for it.”  
“Shouldn’t ya be at ‘ork? Those min’less drones dun run ‘emselves.” The man smirked.  
“Your point is very valid, which is why I'm going to ignore it.” Jun sweatdropped.  
“Ah see why ya’re da poli’ician.”  
“It took you this long to figure that out?” he asked while poking Jun on the cheek. Jun weakly knocked the hand away.  
“‘uh dup.”

“Do you know the best way to get rid of a cold?” piped Chosaku after a quiet minute.  
“No.” Jun had barely finished forming the syllable before his brother kissed him. The teen turned red as a sunburn as the man’s tongue pushed inside and twisted around his. “Ahn...!”  
“You give it to someone else,” the man answered when he broke it after several seconds.  
“Ya dummy! You ‘an’t git sick!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to Shoji later,” he replied with a grin.  
“Id’ot.” Chosaku chuckled and let his sibling eat in peace for a while before he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

“By the way, happy seventeenth birthday.” Jun was stunned.  
“You remem’ered?”  
“What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t?” He placed the small gift on the tray. “Had you fooled there, huh?”  
“Yah.” Jun picked the gift up and unwrapped it, revealing a transparent box holding a necklace with the kanji for Thunder. He blushed and cleared his throat. “Thanks.” Chosaku grinned.  
“Read the other side.”

Jun turned it over and found an inscription on the back. It read: You’re everyone’s Thunder, but you’re our Grumpy Bear.

“I should ‘ill you,” Jun threatened. His brother laughed and ruffled Jun’s spikes.  
“Aw, don’t be that way. We’ll always have our Grumpy Bear’s back!” Chosaku dodged Jun’s fist and laughed as he danced away from the bed.  
“I ‘ope you get pneumon’a!”

The man escaped behind the safety of the door. Jun grumbled and slipped the necklace on, even if it did say Grumpy Bear on the other side.

He then proceeded to sneeze all over his soup.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
